


Kiss Me Already! I Know You Want To.

by Inky_Colors



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Kokichi is a brat, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Nervous Saihara Shuichi, Nervousness, Saihara Shuichi-centric, Teen Romance, they just kiss yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_Colors/pseuds/Inky_Colors
Summary: Idek- but okay.Kokichi and Shuichi kissy kiss and kind of get together. Idk, it’s just really in detail fluffy kisses
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 126





	Kiss Me Already! I Know You Want To.

“Just kiss me already!” 

Already? Was it obvious before?

Well- the request was quite simple. Hell, he hadn’t even specified where! Shuichi could just kiss him on the cheek! 

Hm- well that’s a good plan. Kiss him on the cheek, be able to calm your nerves, and possibly see your crush blush, in his own room as well!

Depending on his reaction could also help Shuichi figure out if the smaller even like him!

Well, Ouma had come in to his room. Lock-picking his door and ruining the aura Shuichi had made. 

“Stop it,” 

“Wh- what? Stop what, exactly?” Shuichi looked at the other, a small glare being placed on his all too cute face. The blush from earlier was still there, putting a cute red tint on his cheeks and nose. 

“Stop thinking. You do that too much! Just don’t think and do. Do what you want, I’ll follow your lead, okay?” Kokichi was being too nice, too patient. It was uncharacteristic of him. 

“Why?” 

“Why what?”

“Why are you being so patient about this? Normally you’d just take what you want. Why aren’t you?” 

Kokichi’s eyes widened, he wasn’t quite expecting him to catch on. 

“Maybe I just want you to be comfortable. Why are you complaining? You should be celebrating the fact I’m being nice!” Ouma pursed his lips, “Go on. Raise your hands in the air! Scream about how blessed you feel to be in this moment!!” 

Kokichi threw his hands in the air, demonstrating. He had smiled wide and looked up, sitting cross legged on his comforter, and opened his palms placing them into a prayer pose.

“You’re a dork,” 

Kokichi looked back down, tilting his head in a way the detective found way too cute. 

“Me? A dork!? I think you’re thinking about that weeb you call a friend,”

“Tsumugi?”

“The fact you already knew is enough of an explination,”

Shuichi sighed, “Seriously though, you’re corny,”

“You’re being really rude, and right after I offered myself to you!” Kokichi crossed his arms, pouting a bit. There’s no way anyone could resist that, a red bottom lip being pushed out into the cutest pout ever. 

How could anyone not lean forward and see if those lips are as soft as they look?

Shuichi encaged Ouma, one arm going to the side of him, the other tilting his face to slit their lips together. 

It wasn’t fireworks or really anything special. It was awkward and clumsy, but passionate. 

Saihara went to pull away, not really expecting himself to be so forward. His anxiety going up by the second. But small hands, painted in black nail polish, had other plans.

The front of his shirt was gripped, much smaller hands fisted his uniform, pulling him down harsher. Ouma’s lips moved against his, he was clearly getting his confidence back.

Shuichi opened his eyes for a second, not in an impolite way, but in a “does he look as cute as I think he does?” kind of way. 

Kokichi’s brows were knitted together, his entire face scrunched up and his lips pressing harshly up against the other. Shuichi was more gentle, cupping his cheek and moving his lips. 

This was all too quick, Saihara’s eyes fluttered back close, and he moved forward. Feeling the smaller move himself, practically straddling Shuichi. 

Then he pulled away from him, flopping himself onto the mattress. Kokichi threw his hands over his eyes and groaned. 

“I throw myself at you and you get all gentle and sweet. I’m trying to make-out with you, idiot,” 

“I- wh- what? Why wou- make-out?! With me?!” Shuichi still had his arm placed and Kokichi’s side. Keeping his own body up and looming over the small panta addict.

“Yes! Make-out with you! Swap saliva! Shove my tongue down your throat! But NOOOO! You have to get all soft and cute and WAY too gentle...” Ouma dragged his hands down his face, pulling his bottom eye lids down as well.

“I- I’m sorry?” Shuichi didn’t know what to say to that... 

“Why would you-? DON’T APOLOGIZE!!” Kokichi leaned up again, placing his arms behind him to prop himself up. “It was nice but- I don’t know! Just- don’t be. You know I already like you- just do what you want!”

“I want to be gentle though-“ 

“I KNOW!” Kokichi threw his head back, groaning again. 

They both fell into a really uncomfortable silence, Saihara didn’t know whether to stop leaning over Kokichi or to kiss him again. It felt nice to kiss him, really nice.

Apparently the other thought so too because he quickly grabbed the other pulling them both down, Shuichi barely catching himself from their faces colliding, he leaned on his fore-arm now. 

Kokichi wrapped his legs around the detective’s waist and pulled them far too close. He could feel the others breath on his lips. 

Saihara leaned forward again, taking the others lips to fit against his own and he felt the smaller relax. Ouma’s hands went to the back of Shuichi’s neck, pulling them closer and moving their lips against each other. 

This time felt like fireworks. He was leaning over his crush, who’s legs were around his waist and hands pulling at the hair on the back of his head, and lips plush and reddened. 

Ouma pulled away for a second, kissing at the corner of his mouth, leaving a small trail of chaste kisses up to his cheek. Kokichi giggled leaning back against the bed and smiled up at him. 

“Okay. That one was much better...” 

“It was,” Shuichi smiled back, taking in all of the charm that was a kissed Kokichi Ouma. The already red lips were kissed to bruises and his face was so tinted and flushed. Saihara was positive he looked the same, but he was just as sure Kokichi looked cuter. 

“Mm...” Kokichi bummed out, pulling a hand that was leaning on Shuichi’s shoulder down to press the pads of his fingers against his lips. “Be honest..” 

Shuichi tilted his head, eyes hooded and lips slightly parted, “Hm?” 

“How bad do I look right now?”

Shuichi widened his eyes at the other, “Bad?”

“Yes. How bad do I look? I’m sure I look like a fish with how puffy my face is,” 

“What? No- no no no” he couldn’t have disagreed faster, “Are you serious? You look adorable right now!” 

Kokichi’s face burned up farther, not a drop of his pale skin seen behind the blood that rushed to his face. 

“Liar.” 

“I’m not lying! You honestly look really cute!” Shuichi leaned on his right arm, taking his left and cradling the others face, using his thumb to drag the other’s bottom lip down. “I’m being serious...” 

“Hm,” Kokichi hummed out, his eyes closing as he took in the warmth of the hand on his face. “This is so gay...” 

“Weren’t you trying to make-out with me not even five minutes ago?” 

“StoOOooop!” Kokichi whined out, kicking his heels into Saihara’s lower back. “Don’t get all cocky! You like your hair pulled!” 

“Wh- well!” Shuichi felt his blush rise, “At least I don’t moan from a kiss!” 

“I WASN’T MOANING!” Kokichi glared kicking his legs again.

“You so were! Don’t even say you weren’t!!” Shuichi grinned and leaned forward, pecking his crush’s (and possible boyfriend’s) nose. 

“Gay,” 

“You’re legs are literally around my stomach.” Shuichi leaned back over the other, both hands on either side of Kokichi’s face.

“Are they? I couldn’t tell!” Kokichi grinned, tightening his thighs around the other’s waist. “How strange!” 

Shuichi chuckled, leaning back down and pressing his lips against the brat’s. 

“Dating now? Right?” Shuichi let out, muffled a bit by Kokichi insisting they kissed more by smashing his lips against his. 

“Mhm,” the smaller hummed moving downwards and peppering small kiss on his jaw. 

He really liked kissing huh? 

Shuichi dropped himself on the smaller, resting his face in the crook of Ouma’s neck and kissing the pulse there. 

“So cute...” 

“Thanks. I’d say the same for you but, I can’t really say that if you’re hiding your face...” Kokichi laughed out, petting Shuichi’s hair. 

They laid like that for a while, just taking in each other’s presence. Shuichi occasionally kissing Kokichi’s neck making him shiver and let out whiny noises from the back of his throat.

“Cute, so so cute...”

“Shhh- shut up...”

**Author's Note:**

> WOOO! I didn’t edit or read through this at all!!!


End file.
